


Please Remember Me

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Goes into tftbl eventually, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Siren Rhys, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Rhys already has so much to deal with. He didn’t think he would catch the CEO’s eyes though. It is just a simple story that turns into so much more...(I’ll update when I can I’m soRRY I need motivation)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepytoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytoshi/gifts).



“Rhys, where are you?” Vaughn asked into the ECHO com, his pacing becoming slower as he listened for the reply. 

Where was Rhys?

He wasn’t really sure at the moment...

His vision was blurry and his body was moving across the floor of the dance club rather slowly. Between all the people who were being loud and moving to the rhythm of the techno beat, it was getting harder to move. 

All he knew was that he had come out here to get a drink after a long working week, Henderson wanting Rhys to do a project again after apparently messing it up. Rhys has put in hours of overtime and he was exhausted from all the work.

It didn’t help that he got completely drunk instead of telling Vaughn or Yvette he was even going out for drinks and without them even.

Rhys lifted his own com up, unable to really be heard through the loud music. “Club.” Was all he mumbled into it before putting it down, rubbing at his brown eyes. 

He was tired but he wanted to drink more.

“Can I get two Hyperion Ales?” He asked the bartender, the woman nodding as she started to pour the drinks for him. It was just vodka, cherry juice and a pineapple piece on the side. It tasted good and had lots of alcohol which was the biggest thing that Rhys needed.

He took both drinks, starting to drink from one of them quickly, his vision still becoming blurrier from the drinks before. He couldn’t even quite remember how many he drinks he has had by now. It was too much most likely.

The night carried on at the bar for just an hour more, continuing on as he wandered home. Helios was a rather large place so there were small indoor trains that would take you around the different areas. 

Rhys sighed as he sat down in the empty metal car, feeling loneliness start to seep in. It wasn’t much of a fun night since his friends weren’t there and the music that was coming over the speaker was making his thoughts start to slow down. It was an old song, just instrumental as well and slow. It made him feel tired. 

His eyes left the speaker, going over the Handsome Jack poster. It was hard to focus on the words but he knew it said ‘We Want You For Hyperion’ in yellow lettering. He had seen that poster a thousand times after coming here for the first time.

He remembered his first day on Helios...  
———

Rhys’s chest hurt. A lot.

It wasn’t from binding thankfully but it was the thousands of nerves that were running through his body. He was younger then others who came her, now the ripe age of 18 and hopes of following in his hero’s footsteps.

Rhys has a lot on his plate like making sure that he figured out his last few credits for college, continued to budget how Vaughn had taught him, make money for his testosterone, rent, etc. There was a lot to pay for but this internship was really going to change everything for him.

His goal has always been wanting to work at Hyperion, now sitting in the shining train with a Handsome Jack staring at him with ‘We Want You For Hyperion’ on the poster. He had one just like this back at home on Eden-5. Well it wasn’t much of a home anymore. They didn’t want to think about him being a... that was a story for another time.

He didn’t wish to dwell on the danger he was walking into if someone found out who he was but this was his only chance at normalcy. As long as you didn’t get in the way of someone trying to get a higher position, this is the safest place for you. And to not make Handsome Jack mad. 

It wasn’t like Rhys was going to see the CEO but he hoped he would one day. It was a thought that both excited and scared him. He just would wait for the moment if it ever came to that. 

“Next and Final stop of this line, Helios business offices Sector A.” The intercom above him stated, Rhys sighing as he stood up. He swore to himself, stress biting into his body. 

Now he was a mile away from his apartment sector. That’s where Vaughn and him would meet again. They originally met in the internship workshop and now see each other once again a couple months later. They had hit it right off and had decided to rent an apartment together since it would be hard to rent one all to themselves and neither of their families were super wealthy. Rhys’ wouldn’t help anyways. 

Rhys just got off the shuttle and watched the lights power down, the soft lights from above now the only thing lighting his way. 

It was a pleasant walk but a bit intimidating. He didn’t like walking alone and definitely at night when the light was dimmed like this. There were weather and day/night systems that simulated the seasons of the Edens and there being day and night so people didn’t get thrown off and thrown into a depression from the unchanging scenery. 

The walk was slow, Rhys holding his one bag that had his clothes and personal effects that didn’t get destroyed. There wasn’t a lot of money but he at least had /some/. He just needed enough to get some new clothes, start off the year right and to get some furniture. So it was more then enough after years of saving for this moment.

———

“Next and Final stop of this line, Helios business offices Sector A.” Rhys sighed, just like that first day here as he stepped off the metal train.

It took a a moment for his drunken mind had taken his body to the wrong shuttle and they would be shutting down soon. He didn’t have money to stay at a room where all the clubs were. It was a way to keep people’s money in the company in small ways. If the shuttles are closed by 12 a.m., right before most people start heading home, they either have to walk all the way or to crash at a room in the club they were staying at for money. Most sane people just stayed there.

He listened to the doors close behind him, his hands being shoved into his pockets as he started to walk the now familiar path. It wasn’t scary anymore as he knew that people here weren’t that scary unless they were some of the higher ups who killed for the places above them. Rhys didn’t have that good of a position at the moment so he was happy to not have to worry about some angry worker coming to shoot his head off.

The company man just wanted to get home to Vaughn and Yvette who were worried about their friend. He would be too if they were in his situation. 

This time was similar to last time this has happened, 4 years ago when he first got here, but it was different. Very different.

Rhys was more confident now. He’s been on testosterone for 4 years and he has a whole new wardrobe of masculine clothes and suits. His savings for top surgery is also adding up and he has only a quarter of the way to go left.

The thought made him scratch at the bottom part of his binder, his hands pausing on the material before going back down to his side.

He had also found success in work and was getting recognition from Henderson but Vasquez how called out there being an error in Rhys’ report but he knew there wasn’t one in there. Vasquez had changed it when he wasn’t looking and made sure Henderson saw that version. It led to his super terrible attitude and into a bout of sadness that he needed to drink the night away.

He wished to have found some fun even but he knew that wasn’t a possibility either. Being trans and having... the tattoos has made him scared to be intimate in case they found out. Hopefully one day he could trust someone enough with the deepest parts of him. 

Footsteps came from behind him, Rhys not hearing it as he was trapped in his own thoughts. He instead moved off to the side, leaning against the wall and held his head with his metal arm, hoping that the cold would help his head feel better and focus. Was he even going to be able to make it?

“I swear if I don’t find who makes this stupid train system in the next day, I’m going to kill you. You hear that?” A very familiar voice spoke as he walked past Rhys, only giving him a small glance.

The world seemed to slow down as the yellow and brown form walked. It was hard to make out any details and definitely not one that was moving that fast and someone who gave off an air of importance and danger.

Even when drunk, Rhys had always been good at avoiding fights when he knew he should. Thankfully.

The figure moved around a corner, still talking into the phone. Who was it? He sounded familiar. He did notice Rhys but that didn’t seem as important at the moment.

He decided to try and think about it, his eyes falling closed to focus. He just need to let his eyes rest and not deal with the light for a moment. 

He didn’t notice the footsteps approaching him that time either.


	2. Signed, J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is hoping to find answers but just gets more questions.
> 
>  
> 
> also this is a day early I can’t help myself snsnsmsjs

The company man made it to the door, his bag still feeling rather heavy after the long walk. The walk had been so long. Much much too long. 

“Hello? It’s Rhys!” He called out, his foot tapping on the ground impatiently. He was too tired and he didn’t feel like waiting even though it was just a few seconds. 

There was scuffling from behind the door, a lock being heard that clicked and then a figure appeared in the doorway. “Hey Rhys! It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” Vaughn said, stepping aside to let the long legged man come in.

“I didn’t know these places came furnished. That’s really nice.” Rhys said as he looked around. It was a pretty standard set up, a couch to the right with a white coffee table and a TV on the wall across along with a plant in the corner. There were small corner tables on either side of the couch, that it for the living room.

The kitchen was to the right with all the appliances they needed and Rhys could cry because it came with a fridge. Appliances were far from cheap and he felt happiness in all the money he had saved up. He was glad he didn’t need to use it now.

There was then four doors at the end of the small hall. One led to a standard bathroom, a closet and then the other two were bedrooms that were the same as each other. Everything was either white, brown, grey or black. 

Rhys loved it. Because he didn’t have to pay for anything mostly and he could blend in. He was just another worker and the only thing that stood out was his metal arm. He couldn’t control that though.

He moved away from the past memory, not wishing to get himself stuck in it.

“I already called the room on the left if that’s alright.” Vaughn said from behind Rhys, Rhys nodding at this. He didn’t mind one bit.

The left was closer to the bathroom door but the right door was closer to the kitchen. The distances were separated by only a few mere steps so he didn’t care much. It wasn’t a big difference. 

“That’s perfectly okay. The rooms are the same anyways so that’s nice at least. Wouldn’t want either of us jealous at the other.” 

Rhys made sure to put his bag down in his room next, not wanting to carry the heavy luggage any longer. His arms felt tired and weak as the mile trip definitely didn’t help him at all.

“I can order food if you want. I can’t really cook that well. Baking is more so my strong suit.” Vaughn said next to the door, getting an encouraging smile from Rhys.

“I can cook! Surely there has to be some food in the fridge.” He said, scratching at the back of his head as he made his way from the room. Organizing his stuff and unpacking could wait as he definitely wasn’t enthusiastic to do it right now.

He didn’t really wish to do a big elaborate meal, more so wishing they could just eat cereal or something. “There is.... chicken crackers? Those don’t sound good. Can’t knock it until you try it I guess.” Rhys pulled from the pantry, shaking the blue box at Vaughn. “I can make some better food later if I go and get groceries. I’m just tired right now from having to walk so far.”

The shorter man stood still for a few moments before deciding that was going to work for the both of them. “I like that idea. And I’ll let you eat my crackers. There isn’t any other food besides that except water and ice but even the ice isn’t fully formed yet. I just put the filled tray in the freezer.”

That was upsetting. They didn’t even have ice yet. Soon though. Soon.

Rhys opened the box and held it out to Vaughn who then took a couple of his own crackers. “Thanks.”

“No problem bro.” Vaughn said and Rhys felt his body freeze up. 

‘Bro.’ It was a word that was used for masculine friends most of the time as most people knew.  
What was so important to Rhys was that Vaughn saw him as a bro, a man. 

His cheeks reddened, eyes glancing away. Living here wouldn’t be so bad...

———

The company man groaned as his eyes flicked open, his head pulsing with the aftermath of a long night of drinking. At the moment, he knew he should be laying down on the side of the hallway, his stuff gone from his pockets. It’s happened before that people took his stuff when he passed out drunk.

But when he slammed his hand against his side, he only met soft cloth and his body was cushioned. Did he go home with someone?

His eyes shot open and everything was blurry, his head snapping around to only find he was in his own room. There was no one else in here besides him and he had clothes on. It was just his pants that were changed, the ones with hearts on them at that. Who changed him and how did he get here?

“Vaughn?!” He yelled as he jumped out of his bed, adjusting the shirt that he wore that had crumpled up extremely in his sleep. It was uncomfortable and definitely since he fell asleep in his binder. That wasn’t his fault though, he would just take it off after he figured this all out.

“Yeah bud?” Vaughn asked from where he sat at the breakfast bar. They did have a small table but they took it out so they can free up some space but they had it in the closet if needed. It was a fold up anyways.

“Who changed my pants? How did I even get back here? I passed out on the way up here I thought.” Rhys asked, his voice growing loud and Vaughn shrugged gently.

“I changed your pants even though I was mad you hadn’t texted me or Yvette. We were both really worried about you. But to how you got back, a woman dropped you off.” 

Vaughn shifted in his seat so his body was fully facing Rhys now, continuing to speak of what happened last night. “She looked familiar but I’m not sure from where. She just told me to tell you to read the note in your pocket and if I read it, she would know and ‘something bad’ could happen. She was smaller so it was hard to imagine threatening me but I didn’t look. I only set it on your nightstand for you.”

“Sorry about not talking to you or Yvette. It was a rough night.” Rhys muttered, Vaughn nodding after a few moments of silence. 

“I appreciate it. Now go read that note and tell me what it says because I’m curious and that’s the only way I can forgive you.” Vaughn said, Rhys turning around and rushing off to his room. 

Just as Vaughn said, a piece of paper was folded into fourths on the nightstand, grabbing it gently. He went back out into the kitchen, holding up the paper to Vaughn. “Alright let’s see what it says, this is all... odd.” Vaughn just nodded as Rhys spoke, his eyes focused on the paper.

Rhys unfolded it, his cybernetic arm holding the note up so he and Vaughn could both read it together. 

‘Hey, don’t pass out on the ground randomly again. That’s weird.

Signed, J’

And that was it. 

Rhys narrowed his eyes at the paper, turning it over in his hands but there was nothing else. It was just lined paper with a ripped top, probably coming from a pocket notebook or something. 

“That’s it? I was threatened over someone calling you weird and to not pass out? How much did you even drink last night?” Vaughn asked as he glared at Rhys. 

He knew that he should have told Vaughn and Yvette what was happening but he was too tired and mentally exhausted to explain. So now he had to do it anyways but at least Vaughn was calmer. 

“A lot. I passed out on the way home and I guess this J found me and brought me back. I wonder why she goes by J.” Rhys muttered as he moved into the living room that was right next to the kitchen, no wall separating the rooms so he could still see Vaughn from there. 

“I’m just glad you got home bro but you need to talk to me and Yvette if something is bothering you. We don’t like seeing you hurt and definitely not alone.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll tell you guys what’s going on next time.”

“Thank you.” Vaughn said as he went back to eating his cereal, focusing on the holopad in front of him. 

“Want to play video games when you’re done?” Rhys asked, basking in the gloriousness of the weekend even though his head still hurt like a bitch. It would wear off soon after he slept a bit longer.

“Sure, I just need to make sure that I don’t have any reports due.” Vaughn said, Rhys nodding at his words and setting off to his room. 

As Rhys took off his binder and settled into bed, he had a few questions. Why did J help him and would they meet again...? 

It probably wouldn’t be that important later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading so far! Come see me on tumblr @handsoapandmcnuggets feel free to ask questions ;3c


End file.
